In certain applications, hydraulic motors work under load which varies greatly over time, which has hitherto involved problems by virtue of the fact that the inertia in a conventional hydraulic system can mean that the hydraulic liquid flow is not sufficient for supplying the motor. Another critical situation with a risk of cavitation damage is when the motor is actuated into stop position.